I See You
by Epiphany37
Summary: The Inspectors would come to them when they couldn't find an answer. Cases were always solved. But this time, the murders are unlike anything the public has ever seen. Can they find the culprit before it's too late?
1. Prologue

In the dead of night, a man ran through the streets. He thought he was going to collapse, but he couldn't stop now. Lungs burning with effort, he stumbled along and turned into an alley. Grasping his chest, he panted heavily and coughed into his hand. Red fluid seeped through his hand and speckled a crimson pattern on his white silk shirt. His clothes were refined and full of flair that dubbed him a well to do man, not a commoner. There was a time when he actually took pride in what he wore, but he could care less about such things now.

Grunting, he held his side. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. If only he had moved just a little faster. The man looked down at the gaping wound and winced as pain shot through him once again. He couldn't last much longer; the blood loss was too great. He was no doctor but even he could see that his time on this cursed city was slipping though his fingers. _I'm so tired; maybe I could rest just a moment. No, no I must go on before that…that __**thing**__ finds me_. He forced himself to move and limp further down the path.

The streets of the city were silent, only broken by the occasional late night partygoer. This was not Cheapside, for the rich should never be seen as drunkards on the streets; assuming it was not practiced in their personal home parlors. No, most were in clubs and ballrooms at this hour, not wandering alleyways. Only the daring and the no good were out and about, or so the wealthy imagined.

It seemed that this particular night was the evening that the city decided to look ghastly and surreal. And as the dense fog loomed its away around the structures, the atmosphere took on a haunted feel. Something was coming, the lone man knew it. No matter how far he ran, no matter how much he told himself that he would be fine, deep down he felt that flicker of doubt and that filled him with fear.

Crying out and clutching his side as the pain increased, he caught himself before he could fall headfirst into the mud from that morning's rain. Hunched over, he coughed and more blood dripped down onto the cobbled ground. _I can't do this…I can't_- he stopped and paled as he heard a footstep behind him. Turning, he looked around. There was nothing to be seen. He waited a moment longer before half dragging his right side, now soaked in blood, briskly down the alley. Feeling a flash of panic, he thought rapidly. _Should I go to the police? What about the hospital? No, they won't do a thing; they'd never believe me. Oh, I don't feel so well…_

He only got three steps before his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. He tried to rise but his strength had left him. The man breathed shakily as his body seemed ever so distant. Why couldn't he feel anything? His pain had vanished. A part of him was glad that he was released from the torment; at least he could go peacefully. His momentarily elation was short lived as a black leather boot entered his deteriorating vision, inches away from his face. A voice like steel reached his ears.

"Did you really think you'd escape?"

Though fading fast, the man shivered as fear flashed down his spine. No words could form on his lips as he glanced up at the dark figure before him that he could barely see.

"Don't worry," the figure continued, "you won't feel much."

All he heard was a faint chuckle before his world turned white and slipped into an endless darkness. Then, he felt no more. Lord Galeton was dead.

~_This chapter was written by Nevermore77_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A loud train whistle rang in the early morning and the citizens awoke to get their daily routines finished. It was just another day in the industrial city of Andasero. People walked to and fro within the hustle and bustle of the town that always seemed to be moving. Shop owners opened their doors to the public and prepared their goods they were going to sell. While the workers put on their uniforms to start heating up the factories. The vast majority had a smile on their face and went about their business like always. Life was good.

But further along the city towards the bridge, a crowd was beginning to congregate near the docks. There were some of the common people peering over their hats and shawls wondering what else had happened to bring their street's reputation in deeper negativity. The other portion of the populace had cameras and notebooks, furiously writing and flashing their lights every which way to get the better angle. They called out to the small group of people gathered along the shoreline. But their calls went unanswered.

Inspector H. Lansbury walked a bit further up the dock. The faintly rotted wood creaked under his feet with each step and he looked down over the side to his partner, who was standing in a small rowboat, helping a coroner pull up a large specimen from the murky water. He ran his tongue over his front teeth, a habit he always seemed to do when he got frustrated. Who wouldn't be frustrated? This is the fifth body in the past two weeks and so far there have been no leads. But then again, in this city, there were dozens of crimes committed daily and some have never even been touched.

He shook his head. _I really don't get paid enough for this job_. Sighing, Lansbury called down to the two men who finally managed to flip the body over into the boat.

"Can you find anything to identify him?" He asked, glancing at the pale bloated face of what looked like a man. He felt a flash of pity. It was hard to be around so much death. It doesn't matter what anybody says, deep down, you never get used to it.

Simon Carter, his partner, answered. "No papers, but his clothing suggests common class; a factory worker perhaps."

Lansbury nodded, "Bring him up here then so we can get a better look." Turning to the police keeping the crowd back, he yelled, "Stokes, get those people back so the coroner wagon can come through."

Carter and coroner cranked themselves up with the lifting device and locked it in place. Stepping out with one leg, Carter took hold of the man's upper part while the coroner got the legs. By the count of three, the wet body was set on the dock with a clunk. Lansbury knelt beside the body and turned the man's chin towards him. Studying his physiognomy, Lansbury released the chin and examined the hands. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The victim had no wounds whatsoever.

Looking at the coroner, "Do you have a cause of death?"

"No broken bones, no flesh wounds. The water in his lungs indicates a drowning. Just another unfortunate victim of the river I guess."

"Which would be fine on any other day, but this is the fifth drowning in two weeks."

Carter chimed in, "But Lansbury, people drown in here all the time. They dump any_thing_ and any_one_ in this river. Maybe it's just the season."

"I doubt it."

Carter rolled his eyes, "Have it your way. Even if it is something big, remember we have had no leads."

Lansbury clicked his tongue and glanced at the victim once more. "Maybe, but my gut says that something is wrong here. It's too normal to be normal."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means we're going to ask for help on this one."

Carter gave him an incredulous look. "You don't mean _them_ right?"

Lansbury smiled, "Oh yes, the very same."

Carter didn't say anything and just adjusted his hat so it had less of a tilt. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of getting outside help, but he just didn't enjoy the fact that they had to rely on someone else to solve a case when they couldn't. It made him feel incompetent. It was bad enough with Lansbury who loved nothing more than to give him the easier jobs. _It is going to be a long day_. Lansbury checked over the victim again before standing up and ordering to move out.

"Alright, you best get this one back to the morgue for an autopsy." He told the coroner. "Carter and I will catch up with you in a few hours."

The coroner nodded and called his assistants to help him wrap up the body and prepare to take it in the coroner wagon. Lansbury and Carter walked back up the dock and onto the sandy shoreline. The rank smell of wet algae, rotting driftwood, and rancid pollution filled the air. It's a wonder there were any fish in the river. The older citizens of Andasero could recall a time when the water was clear and dirt free. Folklore said it was because it was helped along by supernatural beings and creatures that lived in the forest and beyond. But no one believed in such things nowadays; the forest was cut down, and the water stayed as murky as ever. Nothing could be done about it now, but perhaps in the future, things might improve.

Lansbury and Carter cut through the crowd of regular people and reporters alike all wanting to know about the latest victim found in the water. Both inspectors found it best not to answer anything. The press is known for twisting words and causing problems in cases. All because it was their duty to inform the public of what is going on in the world, often at the expense of the people they are reporting about. They ignored the shouts and questions as they got into their buggy. Lansbury motioned for the officer who acted as their driver to take off.

"Where to sir?" taking the reins.

"The corner of Elwood Street and 10th please."

The officer nodded, flicked the reins, and the horse was off with a smooth trot. The inspectors enjoyed the silence before Carter spoke. "Are you sure they'll be home today?"

Lansbury thought about it for a moment. "They usually are. It's not like they go out every moment of the day."

"They certainly can afford to." Carter muttered under his breath.

"Just because someone is wealthy does not mean they are ignorant or use up all their time with folly things."

Again Carter didn't answer. It was probably for the best that he didn't. He never could win in a battle of wits with Lansbury, for the man was too clever. Instead he looked outside at the passing streets. Everyone looked to be oblivious to the chaos that surrounded them each day. They simply went about their lives working, wishing, and sleeping only to wake up and repeat it again. No words were exchanged for the entire trip until Lansbury nudged Carter with his elbow.

"Wake up Carter we're here."

"I know I can see that…and I wasn't sleeping." He replied slightly irked.

Lansbury just ignored him and was already out of the buggy. Telling the officer to wait outside, Carter went after Lansbury and raced up the steps to the front of house. House, if you can call it that. It was more of a mansion than a house. The building covered the entire block and probably could be mistaken for an apartment. Lansbury knocked on the door and rang the cord. Faintly the sound of a chime could be heard inside followed by rapid footsteps. The door opened and a maid in her white and black uniform looked out.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked as she briefly looked them up and down, analyzing their attire.

"Good morning, I'm Inspector Lansbury and this is my partner Inspector Carter. We are here to see the Greene sisters."

The maid nodded and stepped aside as she opened the door wider to allow them inside. "The ladies are having breakfast at the moment. Please wait in the sitting room while I tell them you are here."

The inspectors nodded politely as the maid went off and they stepped into the room she has addressed them to. Carter looked around at the elegant pieces of antiques placed around the room and the finely carved furniture. It was a cozy space, ideal in the winter months where one could sit on the Oriental rug by the fire sipping hot tea. The scene seemed to be right out of those storybooks his mother used to read to him as a child. Sitting on one of the chairs while Lansbury looked out the window, Carter folded his hands and tapped his fingers on his knee. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock as its pendulum swayed back and forth, counting the minutes to the next hour. The clock struck nine when the maid returned through the double doors and did a curtsy. "Miss Susan Greene and Miss Veronica Greene, Inspector Lansbury and Inspector Carter," stepping aside, curtsying once more and leaving the room as the girls entered.

Carter rose to his feet and removed his hat as Lansbury turned around and smiled. "Morning my ladies, we have a new puzzle for you."

_To be continued…_

_~This chapter was written by Nevermore77 ^-^_


End file.
